Supposant
by daelobabies
Summary: Si tout pouvait arriver, seandainya semua bisa terulang. Supposant... / B.A.P or BAP Fanfiction / DaeLo / Daehyun x Zelo (Junhong) / R&R please?;)


**Daelobabies**

**.**

**Supposant**

**.**

**Daehyun – Zelo – Himchan – Youngjae**

**.**

**Happy reading~ **

**...**

**Si tout pouvait arriver, seandainya semua bisa terulang. Supposant...**

—

Dua orang pria dan seorang wanita tua tengah memandangi seorang pria lain di dalam sebuah kamar. Pria di dalam kamar tengah memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara keduanya.

"Sudah setahun sejak ia meninggal, ia menjadi seperti ini. Seandainya aku tidak memintanya untuk kembali pada putraku.."

Kemudian ketiga orang itu mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam ruangan, "AKU PEMBUNUH! HAHAHAHA, BRENGSEK!"

—

Junhong melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya, dengan susah payah menyusuri jalanan bersalju tebal. Ia sibuk merutuki Himchan—sahabatnya yang kini tengah sakit diapartement mereka.

Junhong awalnya hendak pergi ke apotik, jika saja ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Daehyun—kekasihnya tengah mencium kening seorang pria—yang entah siapa gerangan. Sekarang, tanpa diperintah, ia memutar balik langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang, dengan luka mendalam dihatinya.

—

"Junhong, kau sudah—Hei! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Himchan langsung menghampiri sahabat baiknya tersebut, tak perduli dengan rasa pusing luar biasa yang mendera kepalanya.

Junhong dengan reflek memeluk Himchan erat, lalu menangis didada bidang pria tampan tersebut. Secara tak sadar, ia membuat jantung seorang Kim Himchan berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Dae-Daehyun, hiks di-dia mencium pria lain, hiks."

Himchan mengusap punggung Junhong lembut, "tenanglah. Cobalah berpikir positif, bisa saja pria itu saudara jauhnya."

Junhong ingin percaya,

.

.

.

namun hatinya berkata lain.

"_**Seandainya **__aku yang lebih dulu menyatakan semuanya. Pasti kini, kau sudah bahagia bersamaku, sayang."_

—

Daehyun menatap khawatir pada Junhong, wajah yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu kini muram.

"kau sakit?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"lalu kau kenapa?"

Junhong menggeleng lagi, "Aku baik-baik saja."

**Drrt.. drrt..**

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_..."_

"A-apa?! Aku akan segera kesana."

"_..."_

"Baiklah! Tunggu aku!"

"_..."_

**Tut tut tut**

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Aku harus segera pergi, Junhong-ah. Aku ada urusan mendadak, kita bisa kencan lain waktu. Maafkan aku."

"Hyung—"

Terlambat. Daehyun sudah berlari keluar dari café dan meninggalkan Junhong sendirian.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini, Hyung?"

—

Seorang dokter dengan nametag 'Bang Yongguk' membetulkan letak kacamata di batang hidungnya.

"Jadi, kankernya sudah menyebar hingga ke paru-paru?"

Dokter itu mengangguk pasrah.

"Itu membuat tuan Youngjae sulit untuk bernafas."

Daehyun menghela nafas kasar, "Apa tak ada yang dapat dilakukan lagi, dok?"

Sang dokter menggeleng lemah, "tidak. Satu-satunya yang dapat kita lakukan adalah menunggu mukjizat dari Tuhan."

—

"Youngjae-ah,"

Pria bernama Youngjae menoleh kearah seorang pria yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat.

Dia,

Daehyun.

"Jung, kau datang?"

Youngjae menggeser tubuhnya agar Daehyun dapat duduk diranjang—rumah sakit—nya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah bisa melewatkan satu haripun tanpa bertemu dengan kekasihku ini."

"Jung, kau berlebihan." ucap Youngjae dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Itu fakta."

"Jung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Hm? Kau ingin meminta apa?"

Youngjae tersenyum tipis.

"Aku.. ingin menikah denganmu."

Daehyun tertegun,

"Ta-tapi—"

"Jung, kumohon. Ini bisa jadi permintaan terakhirku, aku—"

Daehyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Youngjae,

"Baiklah, kita akan menikah secepatnya."

"_Maafkan aku, Junhong-ah. __**Seandainya**__ aku tidak bodoh untuk kembali ke masa laluku, pasti kaulah yang akan menikah denganku."_

—

Keheningan menyelimuti dua sosok manusia berbeda _gender_ ini. Tak sampai bermenit-menit, akhirnya si pria berbicara, "Bibi Yoo, Youngjae ingin kami menikah."

Bibi Yoo—ibu Youngjae membelalakkan matanya.

"Bibi Yoo, bibi pasti tahu tentang Junhong. Aku tetap kekasihnya, bibi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Maafkan bibi, Daehyun. Maafkan bibi sudah memaksamu kembali pada Youngjae. Maafkan bibi atas semuanya."

"Tidak. Bibi tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Kau berhak untuk memilih dari awal, Daehyun."

"Keduanya... sama berharga. Junhong dan Youngjae, mereka sangat berharga bagiku."

"Bibi tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Sungguh, bibi akan terima apapun keputusanmu."

—

Sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak Daehyun meminta Junhong untuk bertemu di café yang sering mereka kunjungi.

Suara berat pria didepannya menghancurkan keheningan sesaat yang diciptakan keduanya, "Sungguh, tapi kita harus mengakhiri semuanya."

Junhong tampak menggigiti bibirnya, bermaksud untuk menahan isakan. Namun, setetes demi setetes bulir bening mulai merembes melalui sudut matanya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa, Hyung? Berikan aku alasan, hiks."

Daehyun terlalu sakit menatap sosok yang sangat ia cintai menangis karena kebodohannya. Sungguh di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia sangat menyesal sudah menyakiti sosok manis di hadapannya.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, "ikut aku." .

.

.

Ia memutuskan, ia harus memberi tahu semuanya kepada Junhong.

— Disini lah mereka sekarang, di sebuah rumah sakit dengan Junhong dan Daehyun yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Di dalam bilik yang sedang mereka pandangi kini, terdapat seorang pria yang tengah terbaring. Pria itu adalah pria asing yang tempo hari mendapatkan kecupan dari Daehyun.

"Ia bernama Youngjae. Dia adalah mantan kekasihku. Saat kami berpisah, ia pergi dengan alasan ia ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke Brazil. Setahun kemudian, aku bertemu denganmu dan kita berpacaran. Perlahan, aku mulai bisa melupakan sosok Youngjae karena kehadiranmu, Junhong-ah. Namun 3 bulan yang lalu, ibu Youngjae menemuiku dan memberitahu keadaan Youngjae yang seperti ini. "

Junhong menahan napas, "lanjutkan."

Daehyun melanjutkan ucapannya,

"ibu Youngjae mengatakan bahwa Youngjae sangat ingin kembali padaku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kenyataannya, Youngjae masih menempati tempat spesial dihatiku. Dengan idiotnya, aku mengiyakan permintaan ibu Youngjae dan kembali padanya. Ia mengidap kanker hati sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Kankernya mulai menyebar bahkan hampir keseluruh tubuh. Dokter bilang umurnya tak akan lama lagi."

"kemarin, Youngjae meminta sesuatu. Karena permintaannya itulah, aku memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu."

"A-apa yang ia minta?"

"Dia... meminta untuk menikah denganku."

Hening.

Air mata kembali merembes dari sudut mata Junhong. Daehyun merengkuh pundaknya kemudian memeluknya erat, mencoba memberi tahu secara batin bahwa ia sedang dilanda rasa penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

"_Jangan menangis, kumohon jangan menangis hanya karena pria brengsek sepertiku."_

Drrt.. Drrt

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya sejenak dan membiarkan Junhong menjawab panggilan melalui ponselnya.

"Yeo-yeoboseyo hiks h-hyung hiks?"

"_Junhong__! Kenapa kau menangis?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kau ada dimana sekarang?!"_

"A-aku baik-baik saja hiks,"

"_kau bohong. Kau ada dimana? Biar aku menjemputmu."_

"hyung hiks tidak perlu—"

"_diam dan katakan kau ada dimana sekarang."_

"hiks, aku berada di St. Vincentius Hospital."

Tut tut tut

"Himchan?"

Junhong mengangguk lemah.

Kemudian keadaan kembali hening.

"hiks hyung, me-menikahlah dengan Youngjae."

Daehyun menatap Junhong heran, "apa katamu?"

"Menikahlah dengan Youngjae. Youngjae hiks lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding aku."

"Ta-tapi—"

"A-ah, bukannya beberapa menit yang lalu hiks kita sudah berpisah? Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak punya hak hiks untuk mencampuri urusanmu lagi, hyung."

"_Seandainya __aku tak mengenalmu, pasti aku tak akan pernah merasakan sakit yang teramat-sangat seperti sekarang."_

—

Youngjae terbangun dan berniat untuk pergi _rooftop_. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia mendengar percakapan di luar sana.

"_...Setahun kemudian, aku ber__temu denganmu dan kita berpacaran.__Perlahan, aku mulai bisa melupakan sosok Youngjae karena kehadiranmu, __Junhong__-ah..."_

Kemudian terdengar suara pria asing,

"_lanjutkan."_

"_...ibu __Youngjae__ mengatakan bahwa __Youngjae__ sangat ingin kembali padaku..."_

Itu suara Daehyun, dan pria asing bernama Junhong itu pasti..

.

.

.

Kekasihnya.

Youngjae kemudian merosot dibalik pintu. Telinganya seakan tuli. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan isakan kecil yang bisa saja keluar sewaktu-waktu.

Kedua insan diluar sana sedang membicarakannya.

Jung Daehyun dan Junhong sedang membicarakan dirinya.

Youngjae mengusap air matanya, hatinya masih terasa sakit. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang,

"Cari tahu apa saja tentang Junhong, kekasih Jung Daehyun."

"_..."_

Youngjae merasa amat bersalah. Ia telah mengganggu hubungan Daehyun dan Junhong.

"_**Seandainya **__dari awal kau mengatakan semuanya, pasti tak akan ada yang tersakiti."_

—

Junhong baru tahu Himchan mencintainya. Junhong baru tahu Himchan bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya, dan Junhong baru tahu bahwa cinta Himchan jauh lebih besar daripada Daehyun.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, dan tinggal bersamaku di Jerman?"

Junhong ingin mengiyakan pertanyaan Himchan, namun bayang-bayang Daehyun selalu menghantui pikirannya.

"Jika kau sedang bersamaku, kumohon untuk membuang Daehyun jauh-jauh dari pikiranmu."

Junhong tertegun, "A-aku mau. Bantu aku melupakannya, hyung."

—

"kau tampan sekali Youngjae-ah." sang ibu tak henti-henti memuji putra semata wayangnya itu.

Youngjae memperhatikan dirinya di cermin, wajahnya tetap pucat.

"Youngjae, ayo pergi. Acara pernikahanmu akan segera dimulai."

—

"Jung Daehyun, apakah anda bersedia menjadi suami dari Yoo Youngjae dan berjanji untuk setia sehidup semati?"

"Y-ya. Saya bersedia."

"Yoo Youngjae, apakah anda bersedia menjadi istri dari Jung Daehyun dan berjanji untuk setia sehidup semati?"

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya, "Saya.. tidak bersedia."

"Youngjae, apa maksudmu?" Daehyun tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Youngjae.

"Junhong akan berangkat ke Jerman setengah jam lagi. Pergilah atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, Jung."

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Junhong?"

"Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting, kejarlah dia. Aku tahu kau mencintainya lebih dari apapun."

"Terima kasih Youngjae. Aku akan menyusulnya."

Youngjae tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang berlinang, menatap Daehyun yang kini berlari menjauh dari altar.

Sang ibu mendekati putranya dan memeluk putranya erat.

Youngjae merasakan rasa sakit yang mendominasi dirinya saat ini, namun ia memilih bungkam. Kemudian, pelukannya mulai meregang, dan mata indahnya tertutup sempurna.

"YOUNGJAE!"

—

"JUNHONG!"

Junhong dan Himchan menoleh kearah si pemilik suara. Daehyun berlari kearah Junhong kemudian bersujud di hadapan Junhong.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Junhong.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Tanpa kau minta pun, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Daehyun menatap sosok malaikatnya, dengan senyuman manis yang begitu ia rindukan. Daehyun kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Junhong. Tak pelak membuat Himchan menatap dengan tatapan tak suka.

"kembali padaku. Youngjae membatalkan pernikahan dan menyuruhku menemuimu. Kau senang, bukan?"

Junhong membelalakkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Himchan.

"be-benarkah?"

Daehyun mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Junhong, "kau masih mencintaiku, bukan? Kalau begitu, kembali lah padaku."

Junhong balas memeluk Daehyun, "Ya, aku memang masih mencintaimu. Tapi untuk kembali padamu, bukanlah hal yang terbaik untukku."

"ke-kenapa begitu?"

"aku sangat membenci pengkhianat, hyung. Dan pengkhianatanmu selama 4 bulan sudah cukup menjadi untuk menjadi alasan. Alasan bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa lagi kembali padamu."

"J-Junhong, aku minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, hyung. Sungguh."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi semuanya. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa. Maaf, aku harus pergi. Temui Youngjae, dia pasti sangat membutuhkanmu. Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, jagalah Youngjae untukku. _Thanks for the memories_."

Himchan kemudian angkat bicara, "pesawat kita akan _take off _10 menit lagi, Junhong-ah."

"Junhong.."

"Selamat tinggal, hyung."

Tanpa ada yang sadar, Junhong kembali meneteskan air mata.

—

Mobil bermerk Maybach 62 hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cukup tinggi. Jung Daehyun—si pengemudi tengah dilanda kepanikan luar biasa, lima menit yang lalu, ponsel nya berdering dan seseorang di seberang sana langsung terisak,

"_Daehyun, Y-Youngjae koma!"_

Youngjae.

Yoo Youngjae.

Orang yang ia cintai tengah berada di ambang kematian. Ia tak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tak mau lagi melepaskan cintanya pergi. Ia bertekad, ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya ini sampai matipun ia rela.

Karena orang lain yang juga ia cintai, telah memintanya untuk menjaga sosok yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Daehyun langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju ruang ICU.

"Bibi! Bagaimana keadaan Youngjae?!"

"Ia masih terbaring hiks di dalam sana, Daehyun. Berdoalah, semoga ia hiks baik-baik saja."

Sedetik kemudian, sang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dan menghela nafas.

Suasana mendadak hening. Sang dokter angkat bicara, "Tuan Youngjae sudah tiada. Maafkan kami, tapi kami telah berusaha semampu kami. Maaf."

— Daehyun menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin,

"Hey, kau adalah orang yang sangat jahat."

Daehyun terkejut.

"Kau menyakiti dua orang yang sangat kau cintai. Salahmu tak dapat memilih, salahmu tak dapat menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab. Salahmu karena kau terlalu bodoh! Aku malu harus menjadi bayangan dari orang sepertimu, Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun tersenyum miris. Sebrengsek itukah ia?

"Kau bahkan adalah seorang pembunuh! Kau membunuh hati Junhong, dan kau juga membunuh raga Youngjae!"

Daehyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Pembunuh.

Ia pembunuh.

Kau adalah seorang pembunuh, Jung Daehyun.

"A-aku pembunuh? Hahahaha, aku pembunuh! Aku pembunuh! Aku membunuh kekasihku sendiri! Aku brengsek! Hahaha, kau brengsek Jung Daehyun! Hiks, kau brengsek!"

-FIN-

a/n: gimana? Dapet ga feelnya? Maaf ya kalo kaya sinetron u.u maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan, misalnya typo(s) atau apapun! /bow/ ^^

Last, thanks udah baca! ^^ 


End file.
